crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous Ladybug - The Lost Episode
I was a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug for some time, But one episode changed my life forever. I was watching Disney Channel at that time, and i've noticed a bumper that a new episode of Ladybug is coming up next. I was excited, I grabbed my doritos and soda and started to watch the episode. The intro started, but it's different. The music was distorded and the screen was blood red. After that strange intro, The episode began, The episode was called "Murderbug". I was very confused. I don't know why there was murder in the title, but i thought it was a joke so i decided to continue watching. The first few minutes of that episode is nothing out of the ordinary so far. But later on, it gets a little weird. in one scene, Lila was doing some very strange things with Adrien in her bed room, as it then cuts to black. A few more question came out of my head after i've seen that strange scene. I thought it was a kids show, I asked to myself. I continued watching. it then shows text saying "1 week later". And we see Lila, who has a pregnancy test. It then shows it became positive. She was damn excited when she found out she is pregnant. It then cut to Marinette who was walking around. Until she saw Lila with a smug smile on her face, she then tells her that she is pregnant and Adrien will be the father. Lila then shows the pregnancy test. and Marinette was shocked in despair. she ran away. I was very shocked when i saw this. I can't believe that they showed this on TV. The next scene shows Hawk Moth turning the butterfly into a akuma and makes it fly to the school. It went inside Marinette's earrings, and when she has the light mask on, i was horrified. Her eyes were hyperealisticly bloodshot. Hawk Moth had a little conversation with her. Marinette then accepts and she was turned into Murderbug. Her design looks like some monster girls from horror movies, except more terrifiying. She then runs to Lila, and she then stabs her with a knife, realistic blood splatters onto the screen, The blood wasn't computer animated, but so realistic like it's dripping down to my TV. I became so sicken that I vomited onto the floor Murderbug went on a killing rampage. Adrien witnessed it as he hides in a random hidden location. He then transforms into Cat Noir. Later on, the scene became similar to that Heroes Day scene. but with changes. The fight scene was a bit awesome. But it didn't last long that when Cat Noir is about to use cataclysm, Murderbug grabbed Cat Noir and places his hand onto his chest, petrifying him. But unlike that Heroes Day scene, he fades into nothing but hyperrealistic organs. It then cut to Paris, which has so many bombings like a horrifying terrorist attack. I was so sickened by this that I vomited once again. The scene cuts to black. I begged that this should be the end. But it wasn't. It then shows a hyperrealistic image of Murderbug, who horrifiyingly disgusting details, and the jumpscare was so loud that it bleeds my ears. after that. the episode ended with no credits. I was so disturbed, I called the creator of Miraculous and told him about the terrifying episode, He said that they didn't made that episode and didn't know that it was aired on Disney Channel and thinks that i'm having a bad dream. I don't believe him. Later on, I threw out all of my Miraculous Ladybug merchandise. I've gotta say that i'll never watch an episode of Miraculous ladybug ever again. Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Lost Episodes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Intentionally bad Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does